Loyal Warriors
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Ahenar is the former god of loyalty. After being betrayed by Odin, he decides to get revenge on Odin with Krato's help. Rated T for Violence, Death and profanity. Updated infrequently. Chapters are 2000 words. Next chapter is this Friday. Final chapter will be on the 19th and will be 800 words.
1. Disagreement

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about God of War. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own God of War, Sony, David Jaffe, and a few others.**

Ahenar looked down at his armor as he watched his brother, he could tell who the man was even without his enhanced eyes.

Baldur, his 'Brother' and the God who had been sent by their father to track down Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta.

Well, Ahenar wouldn't allow his brother to do his father's corrupted work as he jumped down and took cover behind a tree.

"Just give me a shot to step in, brother…."

Ahenar muttered as he reached for his weapon as he heard Baldur talking to the Ghost of Sparta as he peeked out from behind his cover, he drew his sword: Life Drinker just in time to witness his enemy knock Kratos over the top of the house as he leapt to the top of the house.

"BROTHER! FACE ME!"

Ahenar yelled as Baldur turned to face him as he looked up at the roof, Kratos as well as he leapt down to land next to Kratos as Baldur cracked his knuckles.

"Ahenar… I see father spent all his time searching for you for nothing… I'll kill 2 birds with one stone on this day."

Baldur said as he turned to Kratos, half expecting the man to be attacking him.

"He is no ally of mine… Allow me to help?"

Ahenar started to say as Baldur kicked him into the cliff wall before turning and lunging at Kratos.

"Ok, now you've angered me, Baldur…."

Ahenar yelled, grabbing his blade and rushing Baldur as Kratos knocked the man off his feet with his axe as Ahenar slashed his shoulder with his axe before Baldur caught another blow from both warriors.

"I'm happy both of you are getting along so well… Now you can both fall as brothers in arms… Now, tell me what I want to know… And I'll gladly stop-…"

Baldur started to say before Ahenar punched him as Kratos and Ahenar lunged at Baldur, their swords and Baldur's punches destroyed at least 4 trees as Ahenar was punched to the rock wall, cracking it as he pried himself out of the wall as Baldur punched Kratos into the air before tackling him into the roof of his cottage as the duo began throwing punches at each other back and forth.

"I had that damn pain…"

Ahenar hissed as he rushed at Baldur just in time for Kratos to smash the god through the roof as Kratos was slammed into the ground by Baldur before being kicked as he turned and tossed Ahenar into the wall as the man growled.

"Struck a nerve, didn't I?"

Baldur stated with a laugh as Kratos turned and smashed the tree he had crashed into Baldur before tackling him and ramming him through the building and into a rock wall as Ahenar wiped the drops of blood from his chin, he was done messing around with Baldur as he leapt onto the roof of Krato's house as he tossed Life Drinker at Baldur, impaling him in the stomach as he punched the God of Joy away and kicked at him only to be punched aside.

"You always were the weakest one of the family, brother…. But, if neither of you want to talk, maybe whoever is in that house will tell me…"

Baldur hissed before the mountain exploded and Kratos knocked Baldur into a tree, destroying part of its trunk before ripping the tree out as he speared Baldur through the hill with the log. Ahenar sighed and grabbed his blade which Kratos had knocked free when he had punched Baldur into the tree.

"Never one for theratics… This is going to be a long day… I really wish I had ambushed Baldur in another spot."

Ahenar muttered before climbing through the hull Kratos had made when he had smashed Baldur through the side of the hill, drawing Life Drinker as he did so.

He was met by Kratos being tossed next to him as the duo faced Baldur as he smirked at both of them.

Both warriors shared a look at each other before both lunged at Baldur, he tossed a punched at each of them as Ahenar slashed Baldur as Kratos uppercut the man across the face as they rolled out of the way as they watched Baldur slammed the ground, sending a shockwave at the duo.

"You are really starting to anger me Baldur, surrender and this blasted battle with en-…"

Ahenar started to say as he was kicked into another wall, cracking it as he spit out a rock before wiped another small amount of blood next to his face as he stared at Baldur as he looked at his brother with anger.

"Ok…. Now I'm going to tear the life out of you… Slowly… and painfully…"

Ahenar hissed as he lunged at his sibling, anger in his eyes as he slashed at his brother.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter isn't the best, all of my first chapters aren't the best. I will also explain more about Ahenar next chapter as well as why he decided to help Kratos. Next chapter might be next week but right now this story is going to have infrequent updates. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Brawl with Baldur

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Loyal Warrior. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own God of War, Sony, David Jaffe, and a few others.**

Baldur slammed into a rock before Ahenar punched him before slamming him to the ground as he allowed Kratos to punch him.

"Back down… Last chance, brother…"

Ahenar said as he rested on his blade, Baldur lunged at the duo before Kratos caught him and tossed him into the rock before beating the man to paste with a furry of punches as both Gods looked up at the rock before both nodded.

Baldur looked up to see the duo punch the rock before both grabbed a hold of the rock and pulled, it cracked, splintered, then crashed down on Baldur, burying him and splitting the earth around them in half.

"Are we quite down yet, brother?"

Ahenar muttered as he and Kratos shared a look, both looked battered and bruised but nonetheless worse for the worse as Ahenar hooked an arm around Krato's shoulder as he helped the God of War to his feet.

"C'mon, your wounds won't heal out here and you look like you lost a fight with the side of a damned mountain."

Ahenar muttered as both began walking away as Kratos turned to look at Ahenar.

"Why… Did you come to my aid?"

Kratos asked as Ahenar sheathed his blade on his back and turned to his ally.

"I will explain in due time… Just know that I am an ally on your side…"

Ahenar said as both heard rumbling behind them as Ahenar cursed and closed his eyes.

"Ah, damn it…"

Ahenar muttered as Baldur lifted the rock over his head like it was a small pebble to him.

"Leaving so soon?"

Baldur asked as he tossed the rock at the duo as Kratos tossed Ahenar to the side and activated his shield, blocking the hit as Ahenar growled in anger.

"Ok, now I'm going to tear you in half, brother!"

Ahenar muttered as he and Kratos pushed Baldur as the God of Joy grappled with both Gods as he tried to overpower both gods.

"You really think… Your stronger then both of us?"

Ahenar muttered as the ground split in half, trees and rocks flew down the cliff along with pieces of the cliff as the trio of Gods dug in their hills to the ground.

Despite Ahenar doubling Krato's strength, Baldur was strong enough to match both Gods, Ahenar punched his sibling in the face with his free hand over and over, bloodying Baldur's face but not effecting the God of Joy otherwise.

"If you hadn't gotten in my way, I would have been on my way… Odin just sent me for information… But you both had to be so prideful… And you had to be so prideful, little brother… But before I finish you off… I want you to know one thing… I can't feel anything…."

Baldur stated with glee before punching Kratos away and tossing Ahenar into a tree, splintering it as he punched Kratos into the air before kicking him down the fissure as he faced Ahenar.

"I'm getting sick of beating you into paste, brother… I'm getting real sick…"

Ahenar mumbled, he was a Norse God, he knew that well, a proud one at that, but even he had his limits and his older brothers had strength and experience over him.

That didn't stop him from hefting a rock and tossing it at Baldur as he ducked it before stomping the ground just as Kratos reached him.

"POINTLESS! YOU CAN'T HURT ME, NOTHING CAN! BUT YOU AND HE, BROTHER!? YOU FEEL EVERYTHING I INFLICT ON YOU!"

Baldur stated as Kratos clenched his fists, his wounds vanishing as Ahenar wiped a small amount of blood away from his mouth as Baldur launched himself at them as Ahenar kicked him in the small of the back as he passed by.

"I'm shutting you up… We're ending this now."

Ahenar did as he drew Life Drinker as Baldur stumbled to his feet and turned to look at both Gods with happiness in his eyes.

"For once, we agree on something, little brother."

Baldur stated as the trio lunged at each other, Ahenar dove to the side, slicing Baldur as he passed, Kratos slammed his axe into Baldur's shoulder as he punched at Kratos who blocked it with his shield before Ahenar caught his next punch and slammed him into a tree.

Baldur got up and lunged at them again before Ahenar sidestepped Baldur, leaving him to crash into Krato's axe as the God of War roared in rage as he slammed Baldur into the ground as Ahenar slammed his fist into Baldur's face before kneeing him into the ground.

"I'm done with this, Brother! You talk and talk and talk, but you can't back up the crap that you spew…. Just like you could never match up to me… Or Thor…"

Ahenar said as he started walking away before Baldur lunged at them before Kratos grabbed him by the leg, swung him like a ragdoll and tossed Baldur to the edge of the cliff as he climbed up only to be met by a punch from Ahenar as Kratos swung his axe only for Baldur to knock it aside as Ahenar tossed the god of Joy to the ground and rolled towards _Life Drinker,_ which had rolled to the side of the arena.

"You just don't know when to give, do you, brot-…"

Baldur muttered before Ahenar stabbed the god and Kratos snapped his neck.

"And you don't know when to shut up, brother… Damn it, he's not going to stay dead, not even from that."

Ahenar muttered as he felt Kratos wrap his hands around his neck as he sighed.

"Seriously? You're going to turn on me the second my damned brother over there was taken out? Let me ask you something… If I was going to backstab and kill you, wouldn't I have done that when you were distracted?"

Ahenar asked while Kratos didn't remove his hands as he spoke.

"We had a common enemy."

Kratos muttered as Ahenar rolled his eyes before speaking up again.

"We HAVE a common enemy, my brother isn't dead, if he was, he would have died a long time ago… I'm not an enemy, least of all YOUR enemy… If I do betray you, then you can just kill me like you do with any enemy…"

Ahenar muttered as Kratos considered that while Ahenar shrugged, he wasn't overly concerned about the fact that his life was in danger as Kratos finally released the God as Ahenar turned to pick up Kratos who waved him off.

"Save your strength and wait here… I will return… We will see whom your allegiance belongs to soon enough."

Kratos stated as he climbed to his feet before starting to walk away while Ahenar watched and sighed before sheathing his blade and turned to look at the mountain behind him as his face grew solemn, his purple eyes narrowed in sadness.

"Eir… I promise, I will free you… Even if it means fighting my way through this damned wasteland…"

Ahenar whispered before turning and walking back towards where Kratos had limped towards, he knew how difficult the journey would be and he could guess what Baldur was after, he had heard the talks while he was trailing his sibling.

"This is going to be an interesting journey."

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to make this chapter much longer and have a lot more happen, but I decided to make the chapter short while next chapter is going to be longer. As for 'Eir?' anyone who had played the new god of war knows who I am mentioning. Next chapter will be next, next Friday and will feature Ahenar and Kratos at the first leg of their journey. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Trip to the moutain

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Loyal Warrior. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own God of War, Sony, David Jaffe, and a few others.**

Ahenar usually never looked over his shoulder for any reason, he was a warrior, he had no need to.

He leapt onto a platform with supposed bodies, Kratos and Atreus joined him.

"Draugr? What are they doing here? Where is she…. I need to deal…. With them…"

Ahenar muttered, he looked the rest of the bodies and studied them, the Draugr moved and Ahenar cut the undead creature down.

He turned to the rest of his comparatists and started to speak, he would face the rest of the Draugr in a minute.

"Why are there dozens of Draugr in the area…. There shouldn't be dozens of them… There should be Valkyries here."

The God of Loyalty muttered, Atreus looked at Ahenar with wide eyes, only Ahenar and Kratos noticed the bodies moving slightly.

"Valkyries? The ancient warriors who deliver souls to Valhalla?"

He asked, Kratos drew his axe and Ahenar looked at his blade and started to reach for it.

"The same…. There are 8 of them… Gunnr, Kara, Geirdriful, Rota, Hildr, Gondul, Olrun… And Eir…. They also burn warriors into Draugr if they refuse… There shouldn't be this many… There is never this many…."

Ahenar muttered, over a dozen or more of the undead monsters sprung to life, Ahenar rolled out of the way and cut the creature down, his armor shone in the light as he rolled to Kratos and Atreus's side.

"Cut them all down, there will be more soon!"

Ahenar muttered, he charged the creatures as Kratos drew his axe and bellowed a war cry.

"Atreus, stay back and take out the southern ranks!"

Kratos ordered, he cut down a Draugr with a chop of _Leviathan_ , scattering the warrior to the wind.

"Cut them down quickly, there will be many more of them soon!"

Ahenar muttered, he turned and sliced apart two of the undead monsters in one motion and turned to face another as he grabbed it and tossed it into a tree, destroying the creature.

"Press forward and take out their leader, look for a flaming one!"

Ahenar muttered, he decapitated another of the creatures as 2 more joined the fight only for Ahenar to kill them both.

"Blasted little… Don't let them flank you!"

Ahenar muttered, he sliced apart 2 more Draugr and tossed another to the side, leaving only 6 at the moment for the group to deal with.

That was cut down to 3 as Atreus killed another with an arrow to its head and Kratos cut down 2 more with his axe.

"Well…. There's the leader..."

Ahenar muttered, looking at a flaming version of one of the Draugr stepped forward and charged Ahenar.

He caught it and tossed it over his shoulder, sending the undead warrior over the bridge and into the chasm below him.

He turned and killed 1 of the remaining duo of Draugr by flinging his sword into the creature, the other was killed when Kratos did the same with his axe.

"Ok then…. Hmm…. I don't like this, if there's that many Draugr here, then it means that there's no Valkyries around like I said… There's never this many Draugr running around…. There should never be this many running rouge in the area…."

Ahenar muttered, he grabbed his blade and sheathed it on his back. He walked past Kratos and Atreus and further into the rocky hills that made up the bottom of the mountain.

"What's got him so annoyed?"

Atreus asked, Kratos turned to his son to speak while following the former God of Loyalty.

"He is a warrior, he knows about the nature of the warrior…. He is either close to one of the Valkyries…. Or he is upset that something in the area is different then what he was used to…"

Kratos muttered as he walked towards Ahenar, he turned to face the God of War.

"Both…. But I can't say much more then that…. There will be many more…. The Valkyries should be directing the souls to Hel…. If they aren't, then something is very wrong…. And it bothers me…. Keep up…."

Ahenar muttered, he was filled with a sense of annoyance, he knew who was in charge of the region and why the Valkyries were absent.

"Damn Odin…. Damn him to Hel…."

The God of Loyalty muttered, they looked onto a new group of Draugr.

"Deal with this group… I know a shortcut up the mountain… Let me see if I can relocate it again…."

Ahenar muttered, he jumped to another ledge and began to climb into the hills, he turned to look at Kratos.

"The end of this journey isn't close, Kratos… And when we get a little higher, I want to check for something…."

Ahenar muttered, he climbed into a cave, unsheathed his blade and continued to climb higher into the mountains.

His thoughts went to the Valkyries, one in particular.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know not much happened, but I am saving the major stuff for next chapter. Next chapter the group with meet Brok… I want to point out this story doesn't follow the game play for play so don't expect it to be entire the same. Next chapter will be next, next Tuesday and will show the group meeting Brok. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Brok and the World Serpent

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Loyal Warrior. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own God of War, Sony, David Jaffe, and a few others.**

Ahenar looked down at Kratos and offered his hand to the man as he used his axe to climb up.

"Most of the lifts up the mountain are destroyed…. Unless you want to scale it by hand, we're going to have to find a path" to the top of the mountain and all that…"

Ahenar muttered, Kratos looked behind the warrior to see a small mountain of Draugr behind Ahenar, there was a path leading higher up the mountain.

"You were in battle?"

Ahenar heard Kratos ask, Ahenar nodded and started to walk towards the mountain, he could see an animal and a person on the path.

"Yes, I didn't feel like bothering you with them…. I will meet you at the top of this path…."

"Hmm…."

Kratos muttered before Ahenar pushed his blade into the holster on his back.

Kratos watched him go before turning to get Atreus at the moment.

 **(5 minutes later, top of the forest path.)**

Ahenar knew who Brok was, he had known him and his brother for years, centuries even.

He would have talked to them while they talked to Brok, but he wanted them to meet him first.

He also knew that where they needed to go wasn't in Midgard, it was in Jotunheim, they had yet to go through the Lake of Nine and possibly the Black Breath… If the Enchantment was still around.

He sighed and decided that he would talk to them anyway. He leapt down to the ground, landing in front of the group.

"Why the hell do you always have to do that, kid!?"

Brok yelled, Ahenar chuckled and walked towards the trio, turning to Kratos as he did so.

"I see you met Brok, the weapon smith… And somewhat of a pain in my ass since I had to back him up…."

Ahenar muttered as Brok turned and grunted in annoyance as he walked away with Krato's axe in his hands.

"You knew him?"

Ahenar heard Atreus ask, Ahenar nodded while Brok grunted in annoyance at this.

"Yes, this…. He and I have some damn history… But he has good history…."

Brok muttered before doing something to _Leviathan_ before handing the axe back to Kratos.

"You two keep going, I want to talk to Ahenar… He'll meet you near the Lake of Nine…"

Ahenar heard Brok mutter, Atreus and Kratos left the duo to talk while Kratos turned to Ahenar.

"15 minutes... Then meet us."

Kratos said before leaving, Ahenar nodded and turned to Brok.

"She still gone, kid?"

Brok asked, his voice solemn, Ahenar's face contorted in anger and annoyance but he nodded.

"Yes, you can blame that… You know who I mean… I haven't been able to find her because of that damn enchantment, Brok… I haven't heard from her since the enchantment went up…"

Ahenar muttered, he did indeed have his motive for helping Kratos but he didn't want to distract them, he didn't know Faye personally… His father was the cause for that, but he knew laying her to rest was rest as important as his quest.

"Eir will be fine, kid... She might be nice, but she's a warrior…. She wouldn't leave without a good reason… You know you don't need a boat to get through the Lake of Nine… I've seen you swim through it…"

Ahenar heard Brok put in, Ahenar nodded but punched a rock, it shattered into pieces.

"I know, but that damn thug I call a father took everything from us, Brok, everything! I won't ever allow him to destroy anything more… At least before Ragnarok… I won't fail everyone… Not again…"

Ahenar muttered, Brok could sympathize with the boy, he was a man who cursed a lot, had seen so much and yet wasn't someone who would forsake his link to the boy.

"You're find her…. You might not want to go ahead… She's up ahead I think… I've seen the old magic…"

Brok muttered, Ahenar blinked in surprise, he couldn't face his past, not her…. Not yet.

He turned back to Brok and sighed, he would find another path around the witch.

"I know a few shortcuts around her… I'll see you later, Brok… Just stay out of trouble, I can't keep protecting both of you forever…"

Ahenar said while starting to walk away to find one of the shortcuts he had mentioned before, he turned to Brok who looked like he was in the middle of giving a rude gesture.

"Don't forget who forged your gear, boy…. And make sure to keep an eye on that axe… I didn't make it for her just for the oaf to break it… Nor did I make that damned sword for you to smash it to bits either."

Brok muttered, Ahenar chuckled and walked away, rolling his eyes at the man who acted more of a father then the man who was in all respects his birth father.

 **(10 minutes later, 4 miles away.)**

Ahenar chuckled at the thought that if Kratos had known some of the shortcuts around the hills he could have taken that he would have probably thrown Ahenar down a cliff or so.

He left a trail of slain Draugr in his wake up and down the mountains, he had hoped not to find dead all over the place.

It was just another sign that Eir and her siblings were in danger… Just another crime his father and the rest of his corrupted family were guilty for.

"I hope they aren't mad at me when I reach the Lake of Nine… Eh, they could use the exercise… Besides, they will find out soon where we truly have to go…"

Ahenar muttered, he turned and saw another group of Draugr and a squad of Nightmares descending on him.

"Ah… Target practice… And warm ups…"

Ahenar muttered before charging the group.

 **(With Kratos and Atreus.)**

Kratos wasn't angry, he was annoyed, but he managed to keep his anger away from his better judgement.

Anger, he had learned, was only a tool to be used when it was right, it wasn't a tool to lash out at everything around him in a fit of rage and annoyance.

"There you 2 are… I was beginning to wonder if a Draugr got lucky and finished you off…"

Kratos heard as he looked up at the shoreline, Ahenar impaled the last of the Draugr in the head with his blade as he looked at the group around him.

"How did you get in front of us?"

Kratos asked, more concerned for how they had been out maneuvered then how much danger the warrior had been in.

"Found a short cut… Didn't think I should bother either of you and once I got here, decided to take the strain of battle off you a bit… Unless you want to wait for another pack of Draugr to deal with at this moment?"

Ahenar asked the others, the shore to the lake was right behind them, available for them…. If they dared to deal with it.

"You may stay here and guard our flank… We will find the peak and then we allow you to follow you…"

Ahenar rolled his eyes at this but nodded, Kratos and Atreus walked past Ahenar but he grabbed Krato's wrist.

"Be careful… There's a beast in the lake…. Be ready for battle if things go south…. I will stay here until the lake monster deals with you…."

Ahenar muttered, Kratos was silent but marched past Ahenar into the boat.

"Ok, just mock me…. Hmm… I wonder how them meeting Jormungandr…. Eh, there be fine…"

Ahenar muttered before he laid his blade on the rock next to him and leaned on the rock next to him.

"Eir…."

He looked at the rocky mountain in the distance, he sighed and frowned in annoyance, he would need the Black Breath destroyed to be able to deal with finding Eir, he wanted to find the Valkyrie more then anything, he would go through anyone that got in his way.

Even if it meant fighting through his father and the rest of his family. His father wouldn't stop him, not his brothers, not his nephews…. No one would.

"What the hell…."

Ahenar muttered, he turned to look at the lake, there was a massive snake like monster rising out of the lake, it spit something out of his mouth.

Kratos and his son probably didn't know what the beast was but Ahenar knew what it was.

Jormungandr, the World Serpent.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, they met Brok and yes, I know Brok Is different and all that. Brok and Ahenar have some history and that makes them different. As for next chapter, Ahenar is going to split off to find his own path to the Black Breath and after they deal with it, will split off from the duo. Until 3 or so weeks, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Alone time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Loyal Warrior. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own God of War, Sony, David Jaffe, and a few others.**

Ahenar dropped a Draugr to the ground and shoulders his sword, he crossed his arms following that, looking around and accessing his surroundings to make sure he was alone.

"If I am right, I will have to trek up the forest through the most infested part…. Hmm, seems I will be alone with my thoughts for an hour or so…."

Ahenar muttered, he didn't like being without Eir, she was his light in life, his companion and his partner in battle.

But she was also so much more, without her, he felt weak and vulnerable... he hated that feeling, and he would hate it until he found her once again.

"Hang on Eir…. I'm coming to help you…"

Ahenar muttered, he would have to deal with much more than a few Draugr, he chuckled at that.

He liked being alone with his thoughts, it would take his mind off Eir, and he would be able to focus on how to tell Kratos who he was.

"Off I go then…"

Ahenar muttered, he began walking towards the lake, there was no monsters in the water for him to face, he would be able to handle himself if he had to go swimming but he had hoped he would be able to find a boat so he could just row himself to the other side of the Lake.

 **(Lake of Nine, 20 minutes later)**

Ahenar climbed out of the boat, he climbed out of it dusting off his hands, he looked at the forest before beginning his climb, he would have 1-hour worth of climbing to do considering all the monsters and Draugr in the forest, then again…

He didn't have to deal with the dragon, he wondered where the pet dragon he had acquired as a friend and ally had run off to as he started to climb up the hill, unsheathing his sword as he did so, he saw a group of Draugr up the hill.

He sliced one in half, slammed another into a rock, he would deal with them all, another swung at him only to be tossed down the mountain, dying again as it did so.

"Who else wants to die to my blade?"

Ahenar muttered, he would cut every single Draugr down, he was interrupted by a loud roar as a figure leapt down with a pack of Nightmares at his back.

It was an Ogre, he cursed and drew his blade from his stealth once more, charging at the monster before sliding under its fist and cutting at its wrists as he did so, the Ogre turned and slammed a fist down near Ahenar.

"I hate Ogres sometimes…."

Ahenar muttered, he switched his blade to his other hand, he would deal with the Ogre, then rest after he killed the rest of the Draugr, it would be easy to deal with them after the Ogre was killed…. Then again, the Draugr still outnumbered him, and Ahenar knew that a single mistake would lead to his death.

And Ahenar wasn't so arrogant enough to think he was unstoppable, he cut down 2 of the Draugr who charged him from behind.

"Persistent for dead men… Then again, what does a damned soul have to fear?"

Ahenar muttered, he swapped his sword to his other hand, turning and dodging another fist from the ogre while cutting its wrist up again in the moment, he would have to time his attacks more carefully.

"Ok, I'm growing to hate this damned beast… It's time for you to die!"

Ahenar muttered, he lunged at the Ogre, slicing off his arm as he leapt onto a rock and then towards the Ogre, he managed to catch onto its head, he slashed at its remaining arm before impaling the creature through its head, he kicked it in the back of the head, hurting the creature.

"Ok…. Time to finish you off… Send you to the depths of Hel… Die!"

Ahenar muttered, plunging his sword through the creature yet again and killing it, he leapt free as it crushed the other Draugr who had tried to charge the monster to kill Ahenar.

He leapt free of the creature as it slammed to the ground, wiping the blade he had clear of damage.

Ahenar turned and resumed his hike.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done, yes, this will be the last chapter for now, I don't have many more ideas for this story at the moment, I won't be returning to this story for a while, I have other stores to deal with at the moment. I will be returning to this story sometime but not soon, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
